bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Erynsbyfe Arnburg
Erynsbyfe Arnburg is an incredibly powerful Waean woman capable of channeling the Eldritch energies of a legendary creature of The Abyss through her own body. Always desiring to go above and beyond her current goal, she fights towards getting stronger always, never letting anyone get in the way. Skills and Abilities On top of the superhuman strength Erynsbyfe possesses, she is also capable of doing much more. Crystallization Due to her unique circumstances, Eryn has the ability to instantly crystallize parts of her own body into an indestructible, black crystal. While used primarily in defense, she can also use it offensively through the use of turning her hands into ravaging, black, crystal claws to tear her opponents asunder. Of course, use of this ability completely removes the ability to move whatever part of her body is crystallized. In addition to turning her own ''body to black crystal, Eryn is also capable of turning ''others to crystal as well. By channeling her eldritch energies through her hand, upon touch, she can crystallize flesh. This is irreversible unless she wills it, and can lead to a slow, painful death. Black Ice Eryn's sword, who she named "Black Ice", is a rather ordinary-looking katana of seemingly mediocre build-quality. However, while it may not look impressive, the sword is actually what some may call a "Demon Blade". A weapon with it's own soul. Black Ice, holding the soul of an ancient Frost Dragon, is capable of controlling and manipulating ice, which Eryn sees fit to turn black when in use, thus the name. By using the water vapor in the air, Eryn has a nearly infinite amount of ice to use at her disposal, making this weapon very powerful indeed. Divine Favor Eryn is favored by the Waean god Selene. If ever in substantial, life-risking danger, she will most certainly intervene, using her control over cold and blizzards to assist Eryn in any way she can. Personality Cold, serious and valuing strength and resolve above all else, Erynsbyfe only bothers respecting or helping those who she sees fit to assist. Having been raised in the unforgiving and merciless frozen wastes of Waea, she too is just and unforgiving and merciless towards her enemies. While some might consider her way of fighting "overkill", Eryn believes that holding back your power too much only serves to strengthen your enemy with hope. She believes that victory is absolute only when the enemy has fallen to despair. Despite her rather extreme outlook on fighting and enemies, Eryn considers herself far from "evil". She may be cold and unforgiving, but she never holds malign feelings towards most people, possibly even going out of her way to assist them. Usually, though, she acts rather neutral, only getting involved in issues that directly concern her. Being mostly human, however, there are a few things that would tempt her to help out. History To Be Written Relationship Guide *Abyssal God Selene: Spouse *Nidhogg: Blade and eternal enemy Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Waea